The Lavender Lily and Yoai
by inSANITYweT.R.U.S.T
Summary: LL one-shot story. Hinata and Hanatarou have a conversation. A very interesting conversation. Hints of Toshiro x Hanatarou. FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS! :D


**_WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SNIPS OF YOAI. BOY ON BOY STUFF. RUN AWAY IF YOU NO LIKE!_**

_This is set after Hinata is attacked by the hollow while visit Kimi and Ahiko. She's recovering in the Relief Station. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read **The Lavender Lily**. This one-shot is connected to it. This is dedicated too all those people who reviewed my story :D I LOVE YOU ALL!_

* * *

><p>Hinata stared dreamily out the glass window, watching as a small, crimson coloured bird swirled and twirled through the cool air, and the light danced across it's brightly hued feathers and set them aglow, streaks of orange and yellow and amber burning against it's body. She followed it with her eyes as it swooped down, vanishing momentarily from her sight, before reappearing in a shower of ruby feathers that fluttered gently towards the earth.<p>

Hinata smiled alittle, and shifted in her bed; and then she winced softly as she jostled her bandaged arm. A female nurse chatting busily to a tall, handsome shinigami man with bedroom eyes glanced in her direction, concern flashing across her features; but when she saw Hinata wasn't moaning or crying, she returned her attention back to the man, who grinned and took her hand and led her out the room. Hinata was privately glad.

She'd been in the Relief Station for a while now, recovering from injuries she'd sustained from fighting a hollow. A big and ugly and stupid hollow, who had attempted and failed to harm her friends, Kimi and Ahiko; it's devious plan had back fired, though, when the blood-thirsty blade of Madarame Ikkaku spilt open it's skull with a swift and brutal swing.

_I hope Toshiro-kun comes to visit again,_ Hinata thought to herself, and then she blushed and shook her head, chasing the thoughts away.

"Hinata-san?" There was a soft knock on the door and Hinata looked up to see Yamada Hanatarou standing in the door way with a wooden stray balanced carefully on one hand, the other raised and tapping gently against the plastic frame. He smiled shyly when Hinata's lavender eyes met his, and she smiled warmly back.

"Hanatarou-kun," She said. "P-please, come in."

"I brought you some food." Hanatarou informed the injured student, and he placed the tray of yellow soup and slices of buttered bread on her bedside table. Watery puffs of steam issued from the steam's shimmering surface and danced slowly towards the ceiling, but materialized into the atmosphere before it could reach. Hanatarou pulled up a chair and sat down as he always did when he came to visit, and carefully assisted Hinata take hold of the warm bowl and spoon. He removed the plate of bread from the tray before sitting it on Hinata's lap, so the bread and plate's combined weight didn't cause it too flip over.

"T-thank you."

"It's fine."

They talked for a while, Hinata giggling like a goose and Hanatarou blushing bright pink whenever he heard the soft sound. They weren't talkative people, but, somehow, they always managed to think of something amusing or interesting to say; Hanatarou talked about Unohana-taichou and her lethal smile, the one that leached the life out of the universe, and Hinata talked about her Academy friends, and her grumpy Academy teachers, and that balding principal who thought he ruled the world.

Without really knowing how, the conversation somehow made it's way down the road of subjects and found Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hinata smiled bashfully when Hanatarou mentioned him wanting to come and visit her. The thought filled her with bubbling glee that made her feel weightless, like she need only throw off the sheet and she would float away, giggling and blushing like some love-struck school girl, leaving Hanatarou to stare after her with a bewildered expression.

"He's really worried about you," Hanatarou continued, blushing a little. "He hasn't been in because of work."

"H-he's a captain," Hinata mumbled, mostly to herself. She really did want Toshiro to visit, but his constant mountain of paperwork and captaincy duties bound him to his barracks. "He's busy."

"Yeah..." Hanatarou trailed off and his eyes seemed to dull slightly as his mind withdrew else where; then they suddenly widened and he blushed fire-engine red. He shook himself, cheeks burning and eyes the size of moons.

Hinata frowned in alarm. "What's w-wrong, Hanatarou-kun?"

"H-huh? N-nothing!" He squeaked.

Hinata's frown darkened. "B-but your face...Hanatarou-kun, i-if something is wrong, please t-tell me."

"U-um..." Hanatarou looked away and fumbled with the edge of his sleeves, searching desperately for an escape route and found it in the form of Hinata's presently empty tray. She'd finished her meal, leaving only a few crumbs of bread and a slither of yellow liquid behind, and he leapt up and hastily gathered then in his arms.

"I-I'll t-take these b-back," He stammered and spun around before Hinata so much as had the chance to part her lips, let alone utter a single protest. He half-walked, half-ran towards the door and flung it open and -

- and ran head first into Toshiro.

Hanatarou cried out in surprise, and his balance was wrenched away as his foot twisted beneath him, and the tray slipped from his grasp and clattered towards the floor. Toshiro moved like lightning, and whipped out his hands, snatched Hanatarou's arms and jerked him forward, and caught the tray just before the bowl could slid off the edge and shatter like glass against the grey titles.

Hinata gasped and her eyes widened, her heart fluttering within her chest. All of that had happened within the blink of an eye, and now Hanatarou was pressed against Toshiro's shoulder, and his face shone with a shade of red unknown to man.

Toshiro gently pushed Hanatarou off him and checked the plate and bowl. Neither were damaged.

"You alright, Yamada?" He asked, and then he blinked in surprise when he saw how red Hanatarou's face was. "Oi, you alright? You face is red."

"M-mm." Hanatarou's lips appeared to have sealed together, so that only a muffled, slightly-strangled sound could wriggle through. Toshiro knitted his eye brows together, concern flashing in his blue-green eyes, before placing the tray carefully into Hanatarou's trembling hands.

"I-I'm fine." Hanatarou managed, and his voice was tiny and high-pitched. Hinata gaped at his back. "Th-thank you."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. He obviously wasn't convinced that Hanatarou was okay, but he wanted to see Hinata now - he'd come to see her, and taking care of Hanatarou wasn't high on his list of priorities. He glanced over Hanatarou's slender shoulders and Hinata's gaze locked with his; she blushed faintly and offered him a little wave, smiling, and Toshiro smiled back.

"Alright, then. If you say so, Yamada."

"M-mm."

"H-Hanatarou-kun!" Hinata called from behind him. "Come back soon, okay?"

Hanatarou nodded wildly before fleeing from the room like a pride of lions was raging after him.

0-0-0

Hinata and Toshiro talked for some time, smiling and blushing, before Matsumoto suddenly arrived, looking flustered and ready to rip someone's head off, and screamed for her captain. Hinata and Toshiro exchanged startled glances before he bid her farewell and hurried to see what was wrong with his busty vice-captain. A moment later, Hanatarou's narrow, droopy-eyed face appeared, and Hinata gasped.

"Hanatarou-kun! You came back?"

Hanatarou didn't reply, but simply scrambled in and closed the door swiftly behind him. He looked shaken up, Hinata realized, his brown hair bent and forking off in curious directions and his face was pale, the colour practically dripping visibly off his chin, and his hands were _still _trembling, shaking and shuddering by his sides.

Hinata stared at him for several seconds, fear and terror and worry billowing about in her chest like a tornado, before sliding out of bed and walking over to him and she took his hand in her's, curling her slender fingers around his palm, and Hanatarou blushed lightly.

"Come sit," Hinata urged, and Hanatarou nodded, and allowed her to led him over to his chair. Hinata sat on the edge of her bed and waited patiently for him to speak.

"I think -" He began uncertainly, and his voice was wavering. "I think I'm..."

Hinata touched his arm encouragingly.

Hanatarou swallowed thickly. "I think I'm b-bisexual, Hinata-san."

Hinata's eyes popped wide.

"B-bi-bisexual..?" She echoed, blushing pink.

Hanatarou nodded glumly.

"It's nothing t-to be ashamed of," Hinata added quickly, see how sad and confused and alone Hanatarou looked. She squeezed his arm and smiled. "How, exactly?"

"Huh?"

"How d-do you k-know?"

Hanatarou fidgeted for a moment, his cheeks suddenly burning.

Then:

"IthinkIlikeHitsugayataichou."

Hinata blinked. He'd spoken too fast for her to understand.

"What?"

"I-I think I l-l-l-l-l-like H-Hitsugaya-t-ta-taichou!" He blurted.

Hinata gasped before she could stop herself. Toshiro? Hanatarou couldn't like Toshiro! Hinata felt something ugly and dark flicker in her chest, and realized she was jealous, if only a little. She blushed and immediately squished the ominous emotions into nothingness, smothering it beneath layers of concern for her new friend.

"D-don't tell anyone, please," He breathed. "I get bullied enough as it is..."

"Don't worry," Hinata assured him. "I won't tell anyone. I-I promise."

Hanatarou looked as though he could have kissed her right then and there. They sat in silence for a moment, Hanatarou sighing in relief, and Hinata thinking over what the brown-haired boy had told her. She thought about the way he'd blushed darkly when Toshiro had caught hold of him, and reasoned it was because of the skin-to-skin contact and how close Toshiro had been standing.

_Toshiro-kun and Hanatarou-kun, huh?_ She smiled a little. It was...kinda cute. She suddenly found herself imagining Hanatarou and Toshiro holding hands. Toshiro was frowning, but in a pleasant, approving sort of way, and Hanatarou was blushing and avoiding eye-contact. Hinata giggled. Hanatarou was _so_ cute. Dream-Toshiro gave Dream-Hanatarou's hand a little pull, and Hanatarou's blush darkened, and they started walking together, silent as a whisper. They walked into another room, a room with a single bed pushed into a shadowy, and Toshiro kicked the door shut behind them.

_**Watch out, Hime,**_Ookami-san purred from the icy depths of her Inner World. _**Your more perverted sides it coming out to play~!**_

_What?_

Her imagination, on a real roll now, suddenly changed the scene. They were suddenly on the bed, and Toshiro was on top of Hanatarou, and was kissing his neck vigorously whilst ripping away the folds of his shihakusho, exposing his chest and his arms, and Hanatarou was gripping desperately Toshiro's haori and blushing like mad.

_H-holy shi- GAH! Oh my god, I'm so, sooooooo sorry Toshiro-kun, Hanatarou-kun! Ngh, get out of my head! Out, out, out, out!_

But her head wasn't listening, and clung to the image. The imagined Toshiro smirked at Hanatarou's gasping, who stared up at him with wide eyes and quivering lips, and then he kissed him, _deeply _and _passionately_, and his hand vanished beneath the sheet. Hanatarou gasped and moaned into Toshiro's mouth, and his grip on Toshiro's shoulder weaken, his fingers shaking, and then his strength abandoned him all together and his hand dropped to his side. Toshiro's free hand moved across Hanatarou's chest, and then he pushed him down, and held him fast against the mattress.

And then he -

_SDFJDSFJHSDKFHKSDHKFA-!_

Hinata blushed tomato red, keeled over and fainted.

Hanatarou gave a start.

"H-Hinata-san? Hinata-san!"

0-0-0

After the Incident that Shall Never Be Mentioned Again, Hinata couldn't bare to look at either Hanatarou nor Toshiro without blushing and smacking her forehead. Unohana was worried by her possibly dangerous behaviour, and politely requested (_demanded_) for Hinata to tell her what happened while smiling that sickly sweet, I'll-murder-you-brutally-and-slowly-and-no-one-will-hear-your-screams smile of hers.

Hinata told her with a trembling voice. Unfortunately, at that exact moment, Toshiro and Hanatarou decided they'd visit Hinata again and over-heard her rather _detailed _explanation. Hanatarou fainted on the spot, and Toshiro's whole face went up in a fiery blush, and he fled form the Relief Station.

Now you know the _real _reason Hinata and Toshiro did not speak for three months.

* * *

><p><em><strong>! I do not own Bleach or Naruto ! <strong>_

**This is my first attempt at solid humour. I apologize if it wasn't all that funny.**

**But still, lol. Hinata is such a perv in this one! xD It was fun to write. A quick, thanks-for-reviewing-and-sticking-with-me one-shot for all you guys :D I'm trying to write the next chapter of _Lavender Lily_, so please don't give up on me yet!**

**...I kinda like Toshiro x Hanatarou XD Probably because Hana is basically a _male version Hinata!_**

**I apologize if Hanatarou seems OOC.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
